Saved Magic
by deets1
Summary: In the current situation, the magic of the Fairy S-class candidates on Fairy island has just been sapped, and Grimoire heart's about to take... whatever they want I guess... can Lucy finally step it up and save the day?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- okay guys, this is my absolute FIRST fanfic ever, so… yeah I'm sorry if there are any major no-no's in terms of characterization here… I don't see any(?) and there's only two people anyway… so yeah thanks for choosing this story! ^^ and sorry, but the first chapter really lays out all that's needed to know for later so… not very action here… that's gonna change. Promise. =p**_

_**p.s. (if there really can be a p.s. in an A/N…) when I say lunch box later on, I was really thinking of a bento box, but I thought saying that would just fail so… anyway, you'll understand when you get there. =p**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Lucy had been dragging Natsu away from the fight raging between Gildarts and Bluenote when suddenly the ground started shaking violently and then came rushing toward her and brutally smacked her in the face. Ugh! It hurt. Bad. Looking around, it seemed everyone else also had a disagreement with the ground as they all lay down with the same expressions of… weakness. Even as she lay there, Lucy could feel her little remaining power being drained… by something. Everyone was losing power. At least, everyone from Fairy Tail. Chances were, so was Gildarts.

What was going on? How could such strong people suddenly have their magic drained? If it continued like this, they'd never stop the enemy! Even Natsu couldn't move, he felt so weak. What could she do, what hope was there? With all her power leavin-

Of course. There was only one way. Lying on the cold, wet, muddy ground, Lucy remembered her old Master Belo's words.

*flashback*

_In 774, when Lucy was only seven..._

_Her Master Belo was teacher her the fundamentals of being a celestial (or stellar) spirit mage in the Heartfillia gardens._

"_Now Lucy," said the old, shaking stellar spirit Mater in his gravelly voice "You must remember, that all stellar spirit mages are bonded to their spirits first and foremost with special bonds of love and trust. But, to summon them, we need to also give them something else- our power."_

"_Mages often fall due to not having enough power to finish or win the struggle, or over exerting themselves and using more magic than they have available. Let me tell you a secret." Lucy came closer as the old man whispered in her ear: "I have found a way to get around that problem." _

"_Really?" The young Lucy looked at her magic teacher in wonder. _

"_Really. But, this technique requires a lot of training… are you ready, milady?" Lucy's Belo asked with a thin smile. _

"_Yes, yes! I'm ready to be the greatest mage in the world!" Lucy jumped up and down with barely contained excitement._

_Her master chuckled. "Okay Lucy, listen carefully. This is a technique I have found out, and told no one. Whether others found out themselves, I know not. But you will be the only person to learn this directly or indirectly from me, until you then teach someone else in years to come." Belo smiled at the thought, and then continued his lecture as his student sat on the grass and listened in wonder. "Magic is inside almost all people, even those who don't use it. It's almost like a life force that keeps us alive. Mages are the people who have extra magic, and can use it, and feel it around them. They use spells to take this extra life force, and have it manifest around them. As I said, magic is our life force. We need some of it to keep us alive, or else we'd keel over. When people 'use up' their magic they really only used up the extra. If they try to push harder and use more, they start to eat up the magic that keeps them alive. This is very dangerous, because if they use enough of that magic, they will indeed die." The master gave Lucy a grave look as he assessed her understanding of what he had said. It seemed she did, so he pressed on. _

"_So-"_

"_Grandpa Belo?"_

"_Yes, Lucy?"_

"_Why don't people use up even their life-magic when casting big spells?"_

_Master Belo smiled at his pupil's nickname for magic. "The reason they don't use up their 'life magic' as you put it, is because it's actually somewhere else." Seeing Lucy's confused look, he pressed on. "You could say that our bodies are containers for our magic. Think of our bodies as a lunch box. Our extra magic is in the biggest compartment, and our 'life-magic' is in one of the upper smaller compartments. When people reach their limits and then try to 'push' to use more magic, they're breaking the small barrier between those compartments and using their life-magic."_

"_Oohhh, okay I understand. You can go on Belo." Lucy smiled as she changed her position to continue to listen to master Belo's 'story.'_

"_Thank you, milady. Like I said, there is a way to keep yourself from using your life-magic when you run out of your extra. But this way is very tricky, and you need to know what you're doing. What if I said you could take your extra magic, and little by little store a bit in the life-magic compartment every day to use later?"_

"_I would ask you why no one else thought of that."_

"_Well Lucy, I don't really know that, but my best guess is they were all too busy looking for new spells when they should have been trying to examine and understand the magic inside them first." Belo smiled. "Anyway, like I said, this is tricky. While life-magic and the extra magic do feel a little different, if you're not careful when using the magic you store, you can also suck up your life-magic. And we know what happens when you do that…"_

"_You die." Lucy said matter-of-factly with the most innocent expression on her face._

"_Ahem, yes, and thus it's very dangerous." Belo had begun to wonder if Lucy knew what death was, that she could talk about it so calmly._

"_Grandpa Belo?"_

"_Yes, Lucy?"_

"_Why can't we take all our extra magic and just put it with our life-magic?"_

"_Well, first of all, people could forget they put the two in the same compartment and use all the magic in their body. It also takes a great effort to use the magic in the life-magic compartment, though putting magic there is a little easier. Plus, if you put too much magic in your life-magic compartment at one time, it will hurt a lot." Belo smiled at his casual use of Lucy's new magical term. "So. We're going to start today teaching you how to tell whether you're feeling your life-magic, or your extra, and then you're going to learn to store your extra for later. We'll save learning how to use the stored magic for when you're older. Ready?"_

"_Yes!"_

*flashback END*

Lucy smiled weakly. Even though it was a long time ago, Grandpa Belo's teachings still save her life every time. She closed her eyes as she searched inside her for her undrained compartment…

_**A/N- So yeah, that was the first chapter. So now comes the typical author call for REVIEW! I must know the good, the bad, and the UGLY. A fool is he any author that does not acknowledge his criticism. I need as much of it as I could get. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- okay so... here's an update... i guess... ...yeah, I don't know how those authors do it, finding all sorts of coolio random stuffs to say in the author's note... It's just not workin for me. =/ *gasp* TELL ME THIS ISN'T AN OMEN FOR MY STORY? NOOOOOEEEESSSSSSSSSS! **_

_**Oh yeah, I just realized that last chapter I was so utterly stupid to forget the**_

_**disclaimer**_

_**The setting, characters, and backdrop of this story from fairy tail in no way belong to me, they all belong to hiro sama! (I call him that ONLY because I can't remember his first name, and I'm too lazy to check. =3) So yeah. Only this story is mine. That goes for this, and all previous and future chapters. Yeah. That should cover it. =3**_

_**ON TO THE STORY! **_

_**...weeks (make that a month- I suck at being responsible, so it was kinda short-lived at the time I started this... and then finished it... and then failed to post it...) later, when i'm actually feeling un-lazy enough to finish this chapter, I've actually remembered Hiro Mashima's full name. (last-first poeple, last-first). well, i'm not changing my initial A/N so... yeah. Just here to give a big SORRY for being so lazy, and now i'm going to finish this chapter. **_

_**now, story:**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Ugh, pushing into the life-magic area is way too hard without breaking the barriers... Lucy broke into a cold sweat as she pushed for her power.

Once she reached it, she wondered at how much magic could be stored in that area over time. This was more than she was used to having, let alone using. It was like she, her consciousness, or whatever was swimming in a condensed space of swirling, (glittery?) magic in some remote space in her body.

No time. She did her best to stay rooted in that power and closed her eyes as she used the first of her keys to summon the most difficult of her spirits: the (only describable as) weird couple Aquarius and Scorpio.

Both spirits came out with a 'poof' as Lucy managed to snag a glance at a totally gross kissing scene... ugh, aquarius kissing? Not a common (or wanted) spectacle.

Scorpio and Aquarius separated as he put a finger to Aquarius' lips. "I believe we have an audience. How ya been, owner?"

Aquarius sported a faint blush that Lucy couldn't tell the genuinity of until Aquarius looked Lucy's way and with a furius look on her face. Lucy somehow managed to read what she mouthed: "Bitch, you wanna end up a wet, bloated corpse?" If looks could kill.

Lucy wasted no time giving orders- getting magic from an unfamilliar place was tiring. "Could you please head to the West side of the island and see if anyone needs help?" Her voice came out in a bare whisper.

"You catch that, Aquarius?"

"Yeah, she told us to head this way!" Aquarius beamed and took Scorpio's arm as she lead him in a direction opposite the one Lucy had directed them to. Thank goodness Lucy knew her so well, that was exactly what she expected her to do. Scorpio's apparent cluelessness and Aquarius' being caught up in her, Lucy hesitated to say, love, kept them from asking unecessary questions regarding her summoning two spirits.

Lucy steeled herself for what she had to do next. Lucy realized she should have hesitated in naming Scorpio and Aquarius as her most difficult spirits, as the most troublesome one was for sure among the three she summoned now. Gemini, Aries, and Tarurus came out with a "piri piri" from Gemi and Mini, a soft "hello" from Aries, and a "Helloooo Lucy! 3 3 3" from the one crowned most troublesome: Taurus.

Ignoring Taurus the bull as he got excited at her prone and helpless figure, Lucy turned her gaze to Gemi, Mini, and Aries. I'll need you three to head behind us, where you'll find two men. I'll need you to do your best to take out, or at least stall, Bluenote. The one with the Black hair. With that, Gemi and Mini showed their assent with another "piripiri", Aries nodded shyly, and Taurus did... whatever he did when getting excited over some weird thing involving Lucy.

Lucy beckoned Gemi and Mini closer to whisper before the odd trio (quartet?) of spirits could leave. "I'll need you two to take care here. You'll need to go from being me to control Taurus, and copying Bluenote's form to counter his magic."

They responeded with a responsible sounded "piripiri" and, with Gemini transforming into Lucy, the three or four spirits took off behind Lucy.

Finally, Lucy summoned Cancer, Virgo, and Sagittarius. The Man with crab claws Cancer poofed in with his usual "hello, ebi" as Virgo came with her usual, respectful "hello, master" and Sagittarius with his casual "Hello Hello! You called?"

Lucy smiled at this last batch of spirits for no reason at all. "Okay. I need you all to please find the source of whatever caused the whole island to shake, and if it's related, what lost us most of our power. "

"Hello Hello! Right away!"

"Consider it done, Ebi."

"Yes, master."

Lucy looked to Virgo, who had a strange look on her face. "Yes, Virgo?"

"It's nothing, master, but I do not recall being summoned with so many other spirits before."

Lucy put a slightly forced smile on her face. "I'm just experiencing a surge in magical power, is all."

"Yes, but I thought the mistress said that you and your friends lost most of your power."

Lucy sighed. Virgo really never got distracted. "Yes, I did say that, but i'm in a special situation right now. You all know what to do, yes? Well then you're off! and be careful!" She couldn't help adding in as the spirits took off for the middle of the island.

Lucy sighed, and layed back as she felt her power drain at a much faster rate. Whatever her spirits did, they'd have to do fast or she would lose it all. She could only hope in them...

**...Bows. I AM SO SORRY. I KEPT ALL OF YOU WAITING FOR SO LONG AND ONLY CAME UP WITH THIS SORRY EXCUSE OF A CHAPTER...! but don't worry! the next chapters WILL have action in them! and more stuff. promise. And yes, Lucy is restricting her movement so as not to use too much energy. I don't know, she can't be tired. You make your own conclusions; this magic stuff is tricky business. =p**

**And oh yeah, I really did my best to keep all spirits as in-character as possible. Scorpio's the hardest to do (and will be the hardest come battles) as we haven't see him, well, DO anything. yet. Yeah, i'm going to make his powers myself. haaa, this is going to suck... please don't leave when you read the coming chapters. =p sorry for wall of texting on you with this last A/N. =p**

**now, as is tradition for all A/N writers, I request that you (please) REVIEW! I need to know to what infinte extent I must fix stuffs...! thank you! ^^**

**oh yeah, and sorry for waiting till AFTER everything was (almost) resolved to start writing again... that was a stupid move. -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer: not mine. don't believe me? Read the chapter. =p**_

_**btdubs: sorry if i spelled sagittarius' name wrong anywhere, it's annoying. -_-**_

As she laid down and kept an eye on her magic levels, Lucy heard noises of combat coming from behind her. Gemini, Aries and Taurus must have engaged Bluenote...

GMLucy (A/N- yeah that right... GeMini Lucy) absently wondered how she/they had never noticed Taurus' stupidity until now. Especially when it had been in Lucy's Memories...! The huge bull had simply yelled and run at Bluenote (who had been putting a beat down on Gildarts since he had the chance) with his ax only to have himself, aires, GMLucy, and Gildarts blown (or... gravitated?) away by his attempt. They (especially Gildarts) had been lucky Aries could break their fall with her wool when they fell, or it would've hurt.

GMLucy needed to get Taurus' attention back.

"Taurus? 3"

"Ooooh, yes Lucy?" Taurus answered with the usual steam-coming-out-of-his-nose hearts for eyes gaze. Ugh, GMLucy suddenly felt a little gross for some reason.

"Would you attack with all of us, y'know, in sync? You'll get a thank you from me later." GMLucy winked.

Suddenly, Taurus was feeling a lot more obedient. That is, until his Lucy went and morphed into the same tall, ugly guy that was fighting them. As Taurus spent some time shell-shocked with confused pain, GMBluenote lifted the gravity that had been squishing all of them.

"Oh, and here I had thought you were the same as some of the trash from before," Bluenote said as he took in his double. "But you're only an imitation, and thus everyone here is still trash. Even he is trash without his powers." Bluenote said as he gestured towards a weak-looking Gildarts who was lying a few meteres away. "In any case, It's time to see if you can fly."

^^

Aquarius was NOT happy right now. She had taken her Scorpio and dragged him out here into this damn forrest so they could continue their smooching, only to be interrupted BEFORE THEY COULD START by some noises behind her in the trees. Whoever was making them was SO dead.

Aquarius took her bemused Scorpio by the hand again and dragged him with her so she could beat the offender to death, and they could go back to kissing. Too bad they couldn't go back to the stellar spirit plane, but Aquarius knew Scorpio well enough to know he didn't feel right disobeying a direct order from his 'owner', even if she was a puny little upstart who didn't know who should be listening to WHO when it came to her and Aquarius.

Aquarius and Scorpio stumbled into the middle of the clearing to see some weirdo with terrible hair and glasses gloating over some fallen fairies. _Figures. _Aquarius dropped the usual cute facade she had around scorpio; she _so_ wanted to make this guy pay. "I'M GONNA FLUSH YOU AWAY, YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she grabbed her jar of water and proceeded to do just that. Unsurprisingly, the dude was swept away as he floundered, confused. The surprise came when all the water, the THOUSANDS of gallons of water flowed away to reveal a HUGE hole in the ground, and the dude who had been swept away was hoving above it, arms crossed over his chest and looking at her with a smug look Aquarius instantly wanted to wipe off his face.

"HaHA! With these winged shoes of Hermes I can fly high above any water you throw at me! Now I will make you disappear into the depths of darkness with my jet black sword!" Rustyrose's arm extended into it's clawlike sword form, and he thrusted it towards Aquarius only to see it repelled at the last moment. Looking to see what could've stopped his sword, he saw Scorpio holding Aquarius (who was back in her 'cutesy' mode) with his huge tail held above them.

"Sorry dude, but no one hurts Aquarius on my watch." The tail now poitned towards Rustyrose and squirted a strange liquid.

"On my arm dwells a shield that pushes back everything!" Rustyrose shielded himself with the same shield he had used to block elfman, only to be surprised once more when it almost completely melted and its golden remains dripped out of his hand.

"Yeah dude, and 'in my tail resides a substance that melts everything.' Now that we're done shouting out powers to the sky..." Scorpio stood Aquarius back up and rushed towards Rustyrose.

~linebreak~linebreaklinebreak

Virgo, Sagittarius and Cancer came upon Azuma only to see him already engaged with Erza, another fairy of fairy tail. So they settled on helping her. Virgo went deep in the earth to start attacking the roots of Azuma's trees, Cancer set off to cut a bunch of Azuma's trees, and Saggitarius started shooting directly at Azuma.

_**A/N: Well. It's been about a month now, hasn't it? I'm REALLY sorry for the delay, and I really don't have the 'i was busy' excuse cause that's just it. I wasn't. I was just REALLY really lazy. -_- oh, and I even had the last chapter finished, and this one haflway done before I decided to finish it today. Oh... and sorry, I'm not good with battle scenes, so... yeah. You get your three snippets of battle, until I figure out what I'm going to do. ^_^'**_

_**As always, REVIEW! And tell me if any of these guys are HORRIBLY out of character, cause I get the sneaking suspicion that they probably are! **_

_**and sorry for the short chapter. v.v**_


End file.
